Stent grafts are used for endovascular introduction into the vasculature of a patient. Generally these stent grafts are used to bridge a defect or damaged portion of the vasculature by providing an alternate flow path. Generally the stent graft is placed so that its ends engage on to non-diseased vasculature either side of the damaged portion. Where there are branch vessels extending from the vasculature, side branches can be provided but a side vessel is very small it is usually not practical to provide a side branch.
In one particular situation when stent grafts are placed into the thoracic region of the aorta, there may be occluded one or more intercostal arteries either because a stent graft has a landing zone where there is an intercostal artery or the intercostal artery exists in the damaged area.
Occlusion of intercostal arteries can cause temporary or permanent paraplegia and it is an object of this invention to alleviate or prevent the risk of such paraplegia.